


The Absurdity of Pianos

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Just Babies Being Babies, Oneshot, Piano Duet, Well attempted piano duet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: When I heard that both Noct and Ignis play piano and (maybe?) played together how could I NOT write about it?Just a tiny drabble I couldn't get out of my head.





	The Absurdity of Pianos

Noctis is sitting at the piano which is entirely too large for him, trying to get his mind to focus on his lessons. He wants to learn, because hearing him play always makes his dad smile, and he always looks so sad now. It feels like the only way he can do anything about it. His dad told him his mother played piano too, and he wishes he could have heard it. He wants to feel closer to her, though he doesn't quite realize it yet. He's hammering away and he doesn't hear the door creak open, even as it echoes in the large room. He does hear the scuffling of footsteps and a tiny voice make a noise to get his attention. He turns his head to look over his shoulder, and sees a boy not much older than himself, shifting on his feet. His sandy hair is plastered to his face and his shirt is soaked through. Ignis, he remembers, is his name. He'd been there a while, but they'd only seen each other much in passing. They were both shy.

“Why are you all wet?” Noctis asks. Ignis shakes the excess water out before pushing his hair back from his eyes.

“Trying to get the cat in,” he replies. Then he takes a few steps forward, eyeing the piano.

“Do you play?” he asks, though Noctis thinks it's an entirely silly question. He nods anyways and a smile spreads over Ignis's face. He hadn't seen him smile like this before. Ignis climbs onto the bench next to him with no hesitation, and he makes room without argument.

“Do you know Contana's 'Symphony for Shiva'?” he asks, fingers already on key. Noctis scrunches up his face.

“Um, kind of....” he is still learning, and it's sort of slow going. Ignis, however, looks from Noctis to the keys and it takes Noctis a good few seconds to realize that he means for him to play.

“Oh! Uh...” he stares down at the keys and tries to remember how it starts. He begins slow, but soon picks up the melody a little more deftly. Ignis listens for a second before finding his own place on the keys and works up the harmonizing structure a little more practiced. It seems to be going well until...

It is, surprisingly, Ignis who hits a wrong key. Loud and sudden that it makes Noctis stop playing. He looks a little horrified at his mistake, especially since Noctis has started laughing. Noctis reaches past him and jabs the key again with more force, and the discordant note rings out again. It makes Noctis burst out into another fit of giggles and Ignis is relieved to see that he's not actually laughing AT him. What's more, his laugher is utterly contageous. Noctis begins playing again, looking over at him with barely concealed anticipation. Ignis takes this as a hint and starts off properly, then (more intent and performative this time) purposefully strikes the same wrong chord. This time it makes them both shriek with laughter; the absurdity of the note interrupting such a beautiful song is too much to handle. They take turns playing soft, twinkling music, either memorized or improvised, and cutting them short with grumpy sounding outbursts. The effect soon leaves them paralyzed with laughter, and they can't even continue to play. When they've forced themselves to quiet down to occasional stutters, owing to the ache in their sides, Noctis looks at Ignis with a light behind his eyes.

“Do you like video games?” he asks. Ignis nods, in fact he was very much encouraged to play them, especially tactical puzzle games. Noctis grabs his hand, much like the first time they met, and drags him off the bench, making him nearly stumble over his own feet. Ignis thinks he'll have to remember to send up a prayer to Shiva, or Contana, or the inventor of pianos that night.

 


End file.
